Gideon Gleeful
|image = S1e11 gideon is angry.png |featured = yes |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker (pictured) The Hand That Rocks the Mabel |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Thurop Van Orman |inspiration = |fullname = Gideon Charles Gleeful |alias = Li'l Gideon The Programmer 1231 (Prison number) Sheriff Gideon Little Man |birthday = 10 (born July, 2002) |occupation = Psychic (formerly, as a fraud) |alliance = Tent of Telepathy |goal = To win Mabel's heart To defeat Bill Cipher (as of Weirdmageddon Part 1) To be a regular kid (as of Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls) To rule Gravity Falls (formerly) |home = Gleeful residence, Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = Bud Gleeful (father) Mrs. Gleeful (mother) |pets = Cheekums (hamster) |allies = Old Man McGucket Bill Cipher Mabel Pines |enemies = Bill Cipher Dipper Pines (former) Wendy Corduroy (former) Soos (formerly) Stan Pines (formerly) |likes = |dislikes = |People bossing him around}} |powers = Charisma Telekinesis (via Mystic Amulet; formerly) Levitation (via Mystic Amulet; formerly) Size manipulation via Crystal flashlight (formerly) |quote = "The entire Pines family have invoked my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!" |fate = Abandons his evil ways and decides to be a regular kid |signature = |friends = Ghost-Eyes Bill Cipher (former) Dipper Pines Wendy Corduroy Soos |minions = Ghost-Eyes Inmates }}Gideon Charles Gleeful (born early July 2002 in Gravity Falls, Oregon) is a fraudulent child psychic, whose hunger for ultimate power motivates him to manipulate and intimidate others into giving him what he wants. A sworn enemy of the Pines family, he serves as a major antagonist in Season 1, until his eventual defeat and incarceration in the last episode. He was largely absent from the first half of Season 2 but returned during the final half of the season. Despite being an antagonist throughout the majority of the show, he later realizes his former ways are wrong during Weirdmageddon and is trying to restart his life as a good, regular kid. He is the pentagram with an eye on the Zodiac. History Season 1 Gideon is first shown (as a cameo) in an advertisement on the back of an issue of "Wacky News" in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," with the words "Child psychic." After Soos shows the twins Gideon's commercial in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," they decide to test him as a psychic. They go to one of Gideon's shows at the Tent of Telepathy, even though Stan forbids them from doing so due to Gideon often causing him trouble. At the show, Gideon meets Mabel, and quickly develops a huge crush on him. He shows up at the Mystery Shack the next day, and asks her if she wants to go to his dressing room so they can perform makeovers on each other. Mabel accepts the offer. Gideon then reveals he wants to be more than friends with Mabel; however, she doesn't feel the same way. He manages to convince her to go on a date with him. At the date, he convinces him to go on yet another date with him, after announcing it to everyone at the restaurant they were dining at. Mabel really didn't want to, but many people in the restaurant expecting him to say "yes" put pressure on her, and she gives in to him. Dipper sees that Gideon has become a problem for Mabel and offers him the idea of him breaking up with Gideon instead of her, causing Gideon to believe that Dipper had come between them. Gideon gives Toby Shandra's phone number. In exchange, Toby calls Dipper, telling him to go to Gideon's factory. Gideon confronts Dipper there and nearly kills him with his amulet and lamb shears. However, Mabel shows up to tell Gideon that she just wants to be friends, and she sees Gideon trying to kill Dipper. Mabel then formally breaks up with Gideon and uses the amulet to defeat him, destroying it afterwards. Gideon is then seen backing up into the forest, saying "This isn't the last you'll see of widdle ol' me." Afterwards, he creates a little play set of the Mystery Shack (including crude wooden dolls of Dipper, Mabel, and Stan), and starts planning revenge. It is then shown that he owns Journal 2. Gideon makes his next appearance in "Irrational Treasure." He dresses up as a tomato farmer on Pioneer Day and teases Stan by throwing tomatoes at his eyes after Stan insulted Gideon by saying he looks less girly than usual in his costume. In "Little Dipper," Gideon is playing with his Mystery Shack set, and decides that taking over the Shack would be the perfect way to get revenge. He first tries to get Stan to sign over the Mystery Shack, but Stan is not fooled. He tries to set termites on the Shack, but Stan smashes the jar, and the termites go after Gideon's bat and his hair instead. After failing twice, Gideon discovers Dipper's crystal flashlight, which can grow and shrink things. He shrinks the twins and brings them back to his house. He calls Stan and tells him he has the twins in his possession, but Stan doesn't believe him. Deciding to use the flashlight to shrink Stan instead, Gideon heads over to the Shack while Dipper and Mabel escape. Gideon catches them again and shrinks Soos, believing he was Stan. He then corners Stan in the Maze of Mirrors. Dipper and Mabel tickle his armpit, immobilizing him and allowing the twins to take back the flashlight. Stan then teases and literally kicks Gideon out of the Shack. Soon after, he paces around his house. His dad tells him he'll get his revenge one day, but Gideon angrily tells his dad that it's not just about revenge; he wants the Shack so he can find "something." Gideon is mentioned in "Bottomless Pit!" when Mabel threw all of his love letters into the Bottomless pit. He is even shown on a picture in the same scene in the same episode. In "The Deep End," he is seen at the local pool, taking the best spot right before Stan can get to it. Stan's efforts to get the spot back end in failure, even when he sneaks into the pool at night to sit on the deckchair until the pool opens; Gideon, having anticipated this tactic, reveals to Stan that he put glue on the chair. In "Dreamscaperers," Gideon summons a mind demon by the name of Bill Cipher to enter Stan's mind in order to retrieve the code to a safe holding the deed to Mystery Shack. His plan fails, so Gideon resorts to Plan B; dynamite. He blows up the safe, takes the deed and has his father use a wrecking ball to destroy the Mystery Shack's sign. Gideon plays a prominent role in the season finale, "Gideon Rises." He reveals the purpose of the journals, and tells his father (and the viewing audience) that he still requires the other one, Journal 1. Upon stealing Journal 3 from Dipper, however, he discovers that there are 3 journals, and he pursues the Pines twins (who were forced to leave town around this time) in a giant robot under the assumption that Dipper kept the first one for himself. He catches them, attempting to reclaim Mabel as his bride, and almost succeeds. He is stopped at the last moment by Dipper, however, and the robot crashes after a brief skirmish in the control center. He attempts to have the Pines twins arrested, but Stan reveals the falsehood of Gideon's supposed powers: his special pins are hidden cameras. The scorned townsfolk turn on Gideon and arrest him, but not before Stan reclaims his deed and secretly steals journal 2 from Gideon in order to finish creating the machine in his secret laboratory. When taken to court, he plans to use his "cute" act, but unfortunately for him Manly Dan is in the jury. He is then sent to jail. Fortunately for him, the inmates at the Gravity Falls jail love his psychic act and have been looking for a new leader. Season 2 He briefly appears in "Scary-oke," seeing the light from Stan's machine in his jail cell. Later in "Society of the Blind Eye," a picture of him is seen in Mabel's scrapbook. In "Blendin's Game," he is briefly seen as a baby on Bud Gleeful's advertisement poster and in a baby stroller as his parents take him down the street. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," he has Bud run for mayor, so he can pardon his son and get him out of prison. During the campaign, he communicates with his father from a screen in prison. When Bud starts falling behind in the race, Gideon decides to take control of his body with a spell from a page from Journal 2 '' he kept in his hair. During the final debate, he reveals himself to Dipper and Mabel, and tries to blow them up with fireworks, but fails. His actions cause his father to lose the debate and the mayorship. Later, he rips a poster off the wall of his cell and draws an eye on the Zodiac, saying he's ready to make a deal with Bill. In "The Last Mabelcorn," Gideon is mentioned when Bill is explaining to Ford that he's been making deals and chatting with old friends for his eventual return. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Gideon and his fellow inmates break out of prison and are recruited by Bill to protect the cage of Mabel. However, Dipper manages to convince Gideon that Mabel would not love him should he not let the trio free him, and in the end, after being promised Dipper would tell Mabel what Gideon had done, he leads his inmates to fend off the oncoming minions of Bill Cipher. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Gideon is mentioned when Keyhole informs Bill that he allowed the Pines twins to escape and enter Mabel's bubble. Bill tells Keyhole to bring Gideon to him. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Gideon is shown in a cage, and explains that Bill captured him and has been forcing him to do cute dances for all of eternity, traumatizing him to the point where he announces that he is "sick of being cute". He then tells Dipper how to undo the throne of human agony, which results in one of the residents knocking his cage down, setting him free for good. When Ford draws the Zodiac on the floor, Gideon is instructed to stand on the Tent of Telepathy sign. However, due to Stan and Ford's bickering, Bill's wheel does not work, and Gideon along with every other non-Pines is turned into a tapestry. Fortunately, Stan manages to destroy Bill by tricking him into going into his mind, allowing Ford to erase Stan's memory in order to wipe Bill from existence, which finally turned Gideon and the others back to normal. After Weirdmageddon ended, Gideon and his family came to Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthday party, and he states that thanks to their himoic efforts, he will no longer do evil anymore and try to be little a regular kid from now on. However, it seems like he still maintains a mischievous streak since he had his prison friends beat up a kid that made fun of him. Personality Li'l Gideon is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack. He uses his "cuteness" as an advantage to get what he wants and admits that people have a hard time saying "no" to him because of it. It seems that he can be kind when he needs to be, as seen with most of his dates with Mabel. He is manipulative, cunning, and sly, tricking Stan in "The Deep End" into getting glued to the deckchair. He speaks with a Southern American dialect. He is spoiled, ungrateful, bratty, selfish, and abusive towards his parents in ways such as throwing ice cream, yelling at them, making a fuss, and breaking lamps. His mother appears to fear him. He's also very vengeful and jealous, even to the point of trying to murder Dipper, and then Mabel in "The Stanchurian Candidate" after being rejected by Mabel once again and losing the debate to Stan. He can also be very rude, obnoxious, and argumentative; an example is shown in "Little Dipper," where people are buying cars from his dad and he calls them "Mouth-breathing fools" behind their backs. He is deeply arrogant, believing himself to be above everyone else in Gravity Falls, at one point claiming that they are "sheep" who need him. He is enemies with Dipper because he believed Dipper got in between Mabel and him during "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." He is also enemies with Stan Pines, being a competitor towards the Mystery Shack. He also seems to be completely obsessed with obtaining the power that the journals would give him, going so far as to attempt to track down Dipper and Mabel when they were leaving Gravity Falls and ignoring their claims to not have the first journal. He is extremely manipulative, lying to the residents of Gravity Falls to get them to do what he wants, such as telling them Dipper and Mabel blew up his "statue" with dynamite to try to get them arrested. Due to getting almost everything he wants, Gideon can become severly unhinged when something is beyond his reach. He refuses to accept the fact that Mabel wants nothing to do with him, being in complete denial about him feelings; At one point, he claimed she loved him, but just didn't know it yet (which may have been incited by Bill telling him they were "destined" to be together). However, in "Weirdmageddon Part 1," after Dipper explains to him that he can't force Mabel to love him, he decides to be less selfish and is determined to prove himself as a "hero," later remembering that he's no one's servant. He acknowledges he's been wrong in the way he's treated Mabel and decides to fight Bill and his army, even if he won't survive. By the end of the show, Gideon vows that seeing the Pines twins' goodness has made him want to change, he says he will not do anymore "evil doings" and will try to be like a regular kid. However, he does still indulge in over the top vengeance, as shown when he had members of his prison gang beat up a kid who had insulted him. Appearance Li'l Gideon is a short, stout kid with white pompadour hair bigger than his head. His hair is naturally white, although it was speculated that the color was the cause of the amulet. This is proven wrong in "Blendin's Game" where he appears as a baby with white hair on a defaced poster. He has an upturned nose, blue eyes and three freckles on each of his cheeks. He wears a baby blue suit, a black shirt, and an American flag pin on the left side of his collar, with brown, polished shoes. He wore a jade amulet on his bolo tie until Mabel destroyed it in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." In "Irrational Treasure," it is replaced by a white tie. Also in "Irrational Treasure," he makes his hair curly to look like a "humble tomato farmer." In "The Deep End," Gideon goes to the pool and wears swimming trunks with the American flag on them, and swimming goggles that reflect sunlight. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1" his outfit changes again, as Bill has made him "Sheriff" of Gravity Falls he is dressed in a blue suit, similar in color to his original, however with yellow fringes on the sleeves, pink buttons and a white outline around the collar of the blazer. Underneath he wears a white frilled shirt with a yellow bow tie, he has a brown belt with a bull on it and white fancy boots. Relationships Mabel Pines Shortly after his first encounter with Mabel, Gideon fell head over heels for her and continually attempts to get Mabel to return the feeling through various schemes, but to no avail. Despite his crush, Gideon seeks revenge on Mabel and him family (whom he views as the only thing standing between him and a successful relationship). Mabel, on the other hand, finds Gideon to be creepy and unattractive, totally evil, and despises him and every attempt he makes to enact his vengeance. Dipper Pines Gideon and Dipper are mortal enemies and are frequently in combat. Gideon sees Dipper and the rest of his family as a threat to be dealt with, so as to get revenge, win Mabel's love, and seize control of the Mystery Shack and its secrets. Thus, he spends his free time plotting and executing complex schemes, none of which succeed. At the same time, Dipper dislikes Gideon just as much and is the frequent victim and stopper of his young enemy's evil plans. Ultimately; however, Dipper was able to persuade Gideon to have a change of heart, resulting in him leading his men in a diversionary attack on Bill's eyeball bat minions, enabling Dipper, Soos, and Wendy to reach Mabel's bubble prison. Stan Pines For unknown reasons, a rivalry has existed between Stan and Gideon for years, ever since Gideon moved into the town. Business rivals to begin with, their rather competitive personalities fuel their feud further. Gideon wishes to eliminate Stan for numerous reasons, namely to take control of his business and a strange secret it possesses and to remove the "obstacle" to winning Mabel's affection, and he plots day and night to figure out a means of revenge, though he is sometimes satisfied with simply irritating Stan. Stan doubts Gideon's abilities and constantly teases him and calls him names. Bud Gleeful Though a father traditionally has authority over his son, Gideon's and Bud's situation seems to be the complete opposite: Gideon bosses Bud around and Bud submits without a second thought. While Gideon just utilizes his father as a tool to help him reach his goals, Bud nonetheless loves his son and is willing to do much for him, seeing the boy as "precious." However, he is quoted as saying that Gideon "could use a time out" in an article about Gideon's arrest. However in "The Stanchurian Candidate," he didn't agree with Gideon using "spooky spells". Nevertheless, Bud remains loyal and loving to Gideon. Mrs. Gleeful Due to him son's sinister and intimidating nature, Mrs. Gleeful is submissive to Gideon and fears him, trembling at the mere sight of the young boy. Gideon lacks respect for her and treats her abusively. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" however we see that things have changed, Gideon is with his mother and father and they all appear happy, a vast improvement from his mother's previous fear of him. Bill Cipher Gideon has an uneasy relationship with Bill. He likes having the ear of someone so powerful, but he hates the idea of being second-fiddle to someone more powerful than him. After his big break from prison is prevented in "The Stanchurian Candidate," he decides to swallow his pride and summon him as a drastic measure, but in "Weirdmageddon 2," he finally turns against Bill and challenges him. Abilities Gideon's greatest talents are charm, deceit, and scheming. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," he attempts to maim Dipper Pines using lamb shears after he "turned Mabel against him." Later in "Little Dipper," he formulates many plans to exact vengeance on the Pines family, ultimately leading to shrinking the twins to take possession of the Mystery Shack. He also once possessed ''2, a prequel to Dipper's 3'' that appears to contain mainly alchemical secrets, and, therefore, knew of and had access to many supernatural items, such as a Mystic Amulet that gave him telekinesis – an ability to control objects with your mind (which was destroyed by Mabel), and cursed Egyptian super termites. He also has used several spells and incantations from ''2 to further his ends, such as a ritual to summon Bill Cipher and a possession spell to temporarily inhabit the body of Bud Gleeful. He can make people love/like him very quickly and usually gets what he wants. Sightings Quotes Trivia *The character was originally inspired by a child psychic Alex Hirsch's mother saw on TV. *Gideon goes to Gravity Falls Elementary School. ''Gravity Falls: Journal 3'' reveals that this is where he found Journal 2. *Gideon's school ID number is 618, which is also the Mystery Shack's address and Alex Hirsch's birthday. *In Rumble's Revenge, a cryptogram references Gideon searching for an object of some sort, later revealed to be Journal 1. *The reason why Gideon's skin is so soft is because he steals Wendy's moisturizer. *Gideon has been to summer programming classes. *Despite his age, Gideon was sent to an adult prison due to Gravity Falls' arcane charter laws drafted by its legally insane founder, Quentin Trembley. **Gideon thought he'd be able to talk his way out of his sentence, but the jury included Manly Dan. *He is apparently able to speak French. *Gideon's full name, "Gideon Gleeful," is a play on the phrase "Giddy 'n Gleeful." *Gideon's birthday can be presumed to be in July, as a poster for his father's business announcing his birth is seen in "Blendin's Game" on July 13, 2002, which would make Gideon 10 years old in Season 2. **Also this poster has been defaced, apparently by a young Robbie Valentino, denouncing Gideon as a demon, hinting towards his future personality. *In Creepy Letters from Lil' Gideon, Gideon explicitly states in a letter to the Pines family that he will be breaking getting out of jail soon, foreshadowing the events of "Weirdmageddon Part 1." *Matt Braly said in an AMA on Reddit that there was originally going to be a scene with an innocent Gideon becoming corrupted by power when he finds the journal. *At some point, Gideon was intended to become Mayor of Gravity Falls. *The cryptogram in "The Stanchurian Candidate" was a reference to Gideon, saying "BE WARY OF WHOM YOU BELITTLE, BIG PROBLEMS CAN START OUT WIDDLE." *According to Alex Hirsch, Gideon serves as a dark reflection of Dipper; while Dipper utilized Journal 3 for benevolence and to solve the mysteries of Gravity Falls, Gideon harnessed Journal 2 to gain power for his own nefarious purposes. *Alex Hirsch stated that in the Between the Pines special that an original plan for Gideon is that hidden in is hair would be a malformed twin, this being the reason Gideon styled his hair so large. He later laughed that he didn't think Gideon has that anymore. *Gideons original last name was intended to be Garrymore not Gleeful. It is currently unknown why they changed it. de:Gideon Gleeful ro:Gideon Bucurosul pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Gideão Gleeful es:Gideon Alegría ru:Гидеон Глифул nl:Gideon Vrolijk bg:Гидеон pt:Gideon Gleeful Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Former antagonists Category:Gleeful family Category:Celebrities Category:Criminals Category:Main characters Category:Prisoners